My Beloved
by kagome313
Summary: Inuyasha's POV while relaxing with his family


**My Beloved**

**A/N:** Hiya all! This is just a short one-shot that was for a competition on ED entitled _"…And I was Born For Her." _

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

All my life, I've been scorned upon, ridiculed because of _what _I am. I never chose to be the way I am, and in the past all I was obsessed with was changing what was me. With that in mind and what I currently am, I never thought to find someone who would love me. Albeit, I found Kikyou, but she only loved half of me, and I'd settle for that seeing how all hope seemed to have never existed.

After all, who would sincerely love a hanyou such as myself?

_Kagome smiled softly at the kids playing in the clearing near their hut before glancing up into the tree she was leaning against to see Inuyasha sitting on one of the lowest branches with his eyes closed in content. She sighed happily at her surroundings and thinking for the umpteenth time how surreal everything was._

Of course, that was before I'd met an obnoxious school girl from the future. It was as if I was staring into the very face of the woman who'd rejected my other side – and with that, hatred for her bled from my very core. She was everything I loathed, everything I wanted to _kill _and more.

"_Inuyasha…" Her musical voice caressed his furry triangular ears atop his head, making him smile slightly with a loud grunt to indicate he was listening._

_He heard her shuffling to get up, but found it difficult with her added weight. _

_Within a second, warm hands enveloped her as they helped her to her swollen feet. "Be careful now…" He cooed, rubbing down her arms lightly as she sagged into his arms._

That bitch was always hot and cold, sitting me if I get her angry or did something that was 'wrong' or 'mean' towards others and then the next minute she'd be all sweet and caring.

I still don't really know when she'd moved from being the abhorrent bitch who I wanted to gut, to the woman I've come to love and do anything just to see her smile.

"_I don't know what I'd do without you, Inuyasha."_

_Even now this beautiful creature had the power to make his cheeks tint with redness. He smiled slightly before leaning down to kiss her forehead lovingly. "I could say the same thing to you."_

Being the stubborn guy I am, I tried to hide these sudden feelings, but somehow she always managed to squeeze them out of me. Whether it be with her being too nice with that shit face Kouga, or that Hobo dude in her time, I'd often get… _jealous_.

Kagome became mines, and I was hers to begin with, ever since she freed me in the past and also when I got that damn beaded rosary around my neck – _I belonged to her_. As for her being mines?

It was when we first kissed…

Sparks flew the moment our lips connected, and even though at that time she did it to save me from myself, I had no doubt that she wanted that kiss just as badly. After all, when I deepened the kiss, she showed no signs of disgust or rejection.

I knew that after the kiss, we'd be different; I had no doubt in my mind. She was so cute when Miroku teased her about our kiss. Always blushing so hard that the color of my hakama was put to shame; oh and she always does this thing with her lower lips. It's quite cute, and I always found myself depriving her of going back home just to see her pouting lips being held captive between her teeth.

I've dreamt of my teeth replacing hers, nibbling on her succulent lips as we lose ourselves in the reunion of lips meeting.

Things that once mattered to someone like myself became dust in the wind – forgotten. I started living for her, started reminiscing over petty things like simple hugs or a small contact of the skin. It was annoying at first, but in the end, I accepted it, just like how she accepted me for who I am.

Being selfish became something foreign to me. I admit I only stayed with her to get closer to the sacred jewel, but funny thing was – _Kagome_ was that jewel, she was the one I wanted to cherish – the one who made me feel like I can move the moon just to see her sparkling teeth as her lips curved into the smile I so adore.

This is me sounding corny, but I'm a sucker for corny shit like this when it comes to the woman I was born to meet.

Nothing really mattered before I met her, and I only now know that. I was but an empty shell roaming the world alone filled with nothing but hatred. I had no parents and the only family I had tried to kill me every chance he got. Then the woman I'd settle for, the woman I've loved to some extent wanted to change me because she feared what I was capable of, she loathed the dark side within me.

I was truly born that day when a young innocent looking girl with an annoying voice freed me from the Goshinboku tree. That day was my birthday, waking up to see the woman who would consume my future from that day onwards.

"_Are you ready to visit Sango and the others?"_

_She grunted softly, shifting on her other feet to get comfortable. She didn't have to worry much because Inuyasha lifted her up bridal style with a wink at her soft squeak of surprise._

"_I'd like to spend some time alone with you…" Her smile held so much love for her hanyou that Inuyasha couldn't help but to kiss her right then and there._

"_No fair, you used your powers!" A young female toddler growled angrily at her older brother who grinned cheekily at her from where she laid sprawled out on the ground._

_The sudden out burst made them pull away as they watched the little children quarrel at each other._

I've loved Kagome for so long that I myself didn't even realize it at first. It truly hit me hard when the well took her away from me, after we defeated Naraku. I died that day…

I couldn't move on, I was stuck in the future ironically, only thinking about the woman who took my heart with her, not knowing if she left hers with me. I promised myself that if I had to wait five hundred years just to see her, then I would. Time was never a problem to meet her and I shouldn't let it become a factor now.

"_Aren't I too heavy for you…?"_

_Inuyasha simply smirked, ignoring her question before whistling loudly to get the kid's attention._

"_Papa… Souta cheated again!" The young girl shouted in frustration, crouching low before using her speed to attack her older brother, her claws flexing in preparation._

"_Izzy! How many times do I have to tell you not to use your claws?" Inuyasha barked, glaring angrily at his toddlers._

"_But, but… pa-paaa!!" She cried, cracking her fingers as if they were anticipating cutting her brother. He was such a nuisance! "He's using that thing mama does when she's angry!"_

_Souta giggled loudly at his sister's anger, taunting her as pink statics cracked around him._

"_Now, Souta… How many times do I have to tell you –…"_

"_That I can die from those pink things!" Izzy shouted, pointing a clawed finger at her brother angrily, cutting off her mother's musical voice._

Time, space – all that couldn't stop me from find Kagome and bringing her back home. I was going to put away my childish antics and confess to her and hope – for the first time – that she'll have me… as I am; a hanyou.

_Inuyasha chuckled lightly at his daughter's action who reminded him so much of himself. Izzy's scowl always matched her dad's while Souta had the smile of his mother, melting anyone who saw it._

"_It's not funny Inuyasha." Kagome cut her eyes at her husband who stuck out his tongue playfully at her._

"_It's not papa!" Izzy added, walking towards her parents and socking her dad painfully on his legs which only made him burst out into laughter as Izzy's anger grew. _

When I had managed to cross the well into her time, thanks to the aid of Kaeda, I was overjoyed when Kagome ran towards me, her body shaking so hard from crying. I smiled then, knowing – no – _feeling_ how much she loved me. I couldn't help myself.

Holding her warmth in my arms, touching her body and knowing that this time I wasn't dreaming, made my emotions burst forth like a broken pipe.

"I missed you so much Inuyasha!" That phrase in itself warmed me, and I had hugged her closer to my frame.

"I'm never going to let you go, wench." I smiled softly then, as I had inhaled her scent.

I knew this was how it was suppose to be. As long as I was with her, nothing else in the world mattered. She was my home, not the feudal era or her time – _her_.

She had eased back, brushing her thumb fingers over my cheeks; and only then did I realize I was crying silently._ Me_… the heartless bastard was actually shedding tears.

"I've never…" It was so hard to voice my true feelings back then… So so hard.

"I know Inuyasha." Kagome had smiled that smile I loved… "You don't have to say it."

"I want to."

Nothing was going to stop me from expressing my true feelings towards her, not even herself.

I remembered caressing her neck with both hands, while gazing deeply into her watery orbs with my glassy eyes. "No one in this entire universe knows me the way you know me Kagome…" I wanted to die of embarrassment at that moment, but I was propelled to tell her just how much she meant to me. "I…I never thought anyone was out there for me you know – didn't really believe in soul mates. But you Kagome… you gave me hope and with that, you're unconditional love." Smiling was like second nature in the wake of Kagome. "I don't know how else to say this, but… I love you… I love you so much that it hurts right here…" I'd put her hands against my beating heart for reference. "…When we're apart."

"Inuyasha…"

She couldn't contain her tears, and all I could do was seal our love with a kiss, only breaking the kiss to catch our breaths before continuing.

Between kisses, all we could say was how much we love each other, how perfect we were for the other…

I love Kagome so much that anything I do or say would never be enough to express the way I feel about her.

She became my light when I was lost in the darkness, became my hope when I had none. Nothing… and I mean _nothing_ would measure up to her in any life time.

"_Who wants to visit Uncle Miroku and Aunt Sango?"_

"_I do!" Souta shouted, rushing next to his parents and sister who held his hand, but ignored him completely._

_Not missing the small act between them, both parents smiled contently. _

"_I love you Inuyasha."_

"_And I love you Kagome…"_

"_And we love papa and mama!" Both toddlers shouted, grinning widely as Izzy jumped on her father's shoulder while Souta clung to his dad's legs._

_Izzy kissed her dad's cheek lightly, before carefully easing down to kiss her mom chastely on her lips while caressing Kagome's big tummy. _

"_We also love our baby sister." Izzy smiled widely before kissing her mother's covered belly._

"_It's going to be a baby brother!" Souta shouted defiantly._

"_Nuh-uh!" Izzy growled, flashing her eyes angrily at her brother which started a loud bicker as they headed to their destined location._

Kagome is my wife, my beloved and this is our life.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Hope you enjoyed this! **REVIEW!!!**

On a side note, for my other fics; _**Wanting More Than…**_ and A _**Vampire's Dominance**_. I know how long it's been since I've updated. I'm happy that you guys love my stories, but it is annoying when I get reviews telling me how long it's been since I updated (as if I don't kno…) and also e-mails about that fact and begging me to update or asking why I'm not updating.

I have a life people, and along with that stress within itself, I also have exams that are starting this week. I'm busier than ever – way busier than I was in high school. I won't drop studying or school stuff in general just to update something I do for mere pleasure.

I won't be updating anything until next month. Gotta focus on school (which is a drag within itself), but w/e

Ja ~


End file.
